


Shake It Off

by xoxoCorinne



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoCorinne/pseuds/xoxoCorinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak watch the Grammys together, and Felicity discovers something very interesting. Oliver Queen knows the lyrics to "Shake It Off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Noo beta, so all mistakes are mine. I own nothing, including the characters and the song.

In effort to repair the tensions on the team, namely between Oliver and herself, Felicity hosted a Grammys viewing party. Diggle and Roy were the ones who showed up. They had shown up late, and for a moment Felicity thought her second date with Oliver was going to be accidental and include watching the Grammys. Not romantic, though it did pose a significantly decreased threat of getting blown up.

 

Roy sat on the floor eating the hummus that Felicity had put on the table, while Diggle was on one end of the couch texting Lyla the entire time for updates on his daughter. Which left her and Oliver on the other end of the couch.

 

She had started off in the middle, while Oliver, who was trying to give her space (literally and metaphorically) had himself pushed into the far end of the couch. However, they ended up gravitating towards each other as usual. By the second commercial break, Felicity sat two inches away from Oliver, while his arm was slung over the back of her couch. As she took a moment to take in the scene, it reminded her of her dreams. The ones where they were happy and normal. And together.

 

She looked to Roy on the floor and noticed he was passed out, exhausted from the week. And Diggle had left the room to say  goodnight to Lyla and Sara.

 

Taylor Swift was about the come on and perform “Shake It Off.” Felicity never liked to be one of those girls who laid claimed to Taylor Swift’s entire catalog saying that it described her life. However, she was beginning to believe Taylor Swift was a metahuman, seeing as almost every song on ‘1989’ seemed to describe her’s and Oliver’s relationship in someway.

 

Felicity was so distracted, caught between her musings of her dream life with Oliver and figuring out if Taylor Swift was human, that she didn’t notice that Taylor had started performing.

 

As it so happens, Taylor’s voice was not even the one to alert her to the performance. It was Oliver’s.

 

“Cause the players gonna play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate. Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake” Oliver sang softly, well it was more of a mumble.

 

“Oliver? Are you singing Taylor Swift?” Felicity turned to him and asked, unable to hide the smile on her face.

 

“Yeah. Sorry.” his cheeks flushed with embarrassment

 

“How do you even know the words? I wouldn’t have pegged your for a  Swiftie.” Felicity laughed and placed a soft hand on his arm. He tensed under the contact, but didn’t shy from it, it took a moment but he relaxed.

 

“Uh...Thea.”

 

“That’s bullcrap, Oliver. I know when you’re lying.” she gave him a pointed look, one which reminded him of the one she had given him during their first meeting.

 

“Okay, you caught me...I’m a Swifter.” he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

 

“Swiftie.” Felicity corrected.

 

“Whatever.” he tried to look away under the guise of being interested in the show, but turns out they had missed the rest of the performance and now a commercial was on.

 

“I’ll drop it.” Felicity smiled and turned away.

 

“It was you.” he whispered so low that Felicity was unsure she had heard him.

 

“What?” she turned back to him, confused.

 

“You were sitting at your computers one day, and you were singing the song. I watched you sing it. I had actually never heard it before, and I haven’t heard it since.” he explained.

 

“Then how?”

 

“I just remembered.”

 

“You remembered the full lyrics to a song you heard me sing once?”

 

“Well it was you, Felicity.” he paused to take a deep breath, and leaned forward slightly, so that he was whispering in her ear next. “I remember everything. I remember everything you say...or sing.”

 

“Oliver...”

 

“I will always remember everything about you, Felicity. From the color of a pen to the lyrics of a song you sang once.” the honesty in his expression almost made her lean over and kiss him right there, making her want to take back those words she said to him just a week ago.

 

So she tried to defuse the tension, “I say a lot of things, Oliver. That’s a lot to remember.”

 

“You’re it, Felicity. Just because you don’t want me to love you, doesn’t mean I won’t. I guess remembering everything about you is just my blessing, and curse to bear.”

 

Before she could respond, Oliver was removing himself from the couch. He placed a lingering kiss on her cheek and headed to the door.

 

“Wait, Oliver.” Felicity stood.

 

“I can’t have anymore memories tonight, Felicity. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He walked out the door, leaving Felicity with a useless awards show, a snoring Roy, and that stupid mix of hopefulness and heartbreak that he always seemed to invoke in her.

 

 


End file.
